Si tú eres feliz
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: La felicidad es algo muy difícil de alcanzar, pero la sensación de saber que jamás podrás llegar a ella es, sin lugar a dudas, completamente desalentadora. Triste. ¿Cuánto cuesta hacer feliz a las personas que amas? ¿Qué tanto cuesta la felicidad? ¿Cuál es el precio? El precio no importa siempre y cuando, y solamente, el resultado los hará felices a ellos. Reto de Ackman
1. Chapter 1

**Si tú eres feliz**

Me acurruque junto a la roca alta y oscura, deje la ofrenda de frutas y verduras sobre el plato de hojas silvestres en el suelo. Me arrodille y junte mis manos, y como cualquier otra noche, conjure la luna hasta el amanecer. Rogándole que mantenga a salvo al pequeño ser que cada noche me aseguraba que descansara antes de que la luna se alce al firmamento nocturno.

Cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a abrazar el cielo, me levante y comencé el camino largo y empinado hacia mi pequeño hogar sobre la colina. Cada paso era más difícil a mi avanzada edad, recorrer esos caminos desgarrados por el viento que se encerraba entre las montañas, era doloroso e insoportable. Pero valía la pena si la luna lo mantenía a salvo. Cuando llegue a la casa, guarde mi mueca de dolor y la cambie por una sonrisa. Pase por la puerta hasta el centro de la casa, me encontré al pequeño Goku. Un niño que había tomado la iniciativa de cuidarlo como si fuera mi propio hijo que jamás tuve, tan tierno y dulce; revoltoso y chillón.

Desde el golpe en la cabeza, he conjurado a la luna sin cesar para que ella ayude a su salud, con hojas curativas y vendas mezcladas con antibióticos. Ruego y suplico que te mantenga sano y salvo cuando yo ya no pueda hacerlo.

¿Cuánto más podría hacer? Como todo ser humano, el sentimiento de mi destino no cesaba. Pronto lo dejare solo físicamente y temo que él me acompañe pronto. Es tan joven, un niño pequeño. Con toda una vida de aventuras por delante, ¿se casara en algún momento? Eso me haría feliz, que tenga una vida hermosa y bella; Apacible.

Se sentó apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo acariciaba su cabello rebelde, suave y a la vez áspero. Eran mechones negros y gruesos, con el mismo peinado de siempre. Todavía no sabía cómo es que el peinado no se cambia, ni con agua…

_[…]_

—Abuelito —Dijiste mientras me mirabas con una sonrisa— ¡A que no sabes! ¡A que no sabes!

Tu voz jovial era tan curiosa, tu cola se movía de lado a lado en el suelo mientras tus manitos jugaban con la esfera de cuatro estrellas con la que te solías entretener haciéndola rodar o limpiándola— ¿Qué cosa, Goku?

—Cuando te fuiste… cuando te fuiste —tú mente divago cuando una mariposa se posó sobre el marco de la ventana, la miraste como si los colores te hubieran hipnotizaron perdidamente—oh…_que bonita…_

— ¡Goku! —Te llame, eras un muchacho realmente distraído, seguramente con la edad eso cambiaría.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Te fuiste y se cayó esta esfera— la mariposa se alejó y te creo una mueca triste, pero giraste a verme y sonreíste de nuevo— ¡Y no se rompió!

Sonreí y tome la esfera entre mis manos con cuidado—me alegro mucho Goku—Mi mente fue inundaba por la tristeza de nuevo, dejarte solo no era algo que quisiera. Debía pensarlo cuidadosamente— Pero… ¿Por qué no vas a cazar algo para que almorcemos?

Giraste, corriste hacia el báculo sagrado y saliste corriendo hacia afuera— ¡Traeré un pez enorme, será gigante!—

Tu voz se fue haciendo casi un susurro mientras te veía alejarte mientras dabas pequeños saltos, vestido con tu traje azul. Cerré la puerta y camine hacia el pequeño altar que tenía la esfera. La deje allí. Y me senté en el suelo a ver la esfera, mientras esperaba que volvieras de nuevo.

_'Yo cuidare muy bien de ti…'_

Esa frase, honesta e inocente que dije al conocerte me recordó tu risa infantil cuando eras apenas un bebé. Hace años que estaba a tu lado, años que no deseo cambiar, años que añoro. Pero con mi vida a pique, siento como mi tiempo en este mundo zozobra. Pero, ¿por qué debe pasarme esto ahora?. Mis años no son un secreto, soy viejo, y lo sé. Pero esa no es razón para que la muerte me persiga.

Me levante y camine hacia la puerta a esperarte, como cada mañana desde que te enseñe a cazar. Los montones de leña estaban apilados sobre el suelo y la caña de pescar vieja que tenía, resquebrajada y llena de polvo y tierra estaban contra la pared; y a su lado una pala de acero bastante pesada.

_[…]_

— ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor! —Te aferraste a mi pierna mientras comíamos— ¡Ven conmigo!

Tus ojos estaban húmedos, yo solo te mire y te sonreí—Goku, deja de llorar… bien, te prometo que mañana te acompañare a pescar —Me soltaste y comenzaste a saltar de felicidad—Solo si no vuelves a llorar, ¿de acuerdo?

Reíste y comenzaste a correr en círculos alrededor de la mesa— ¡Qué bien, que bien!

Te sujete por la cola para que pararas, ¡ibas a dar vuelta la mesa en cualquier momento! — ¡Goku! Te acompañare mañana, pero debes dormirte temprano.

—Ay, ay, ay— Te quejaste—.Esta bien, abuelito, me acostare temprano.

Te acaricie la cabeza y te di otro plato para que comas, tu rostro se ilumino como solo la comida podía hacerlo. Agradeciste la comida y comenzamos a comer, bueno, tu comenzaste; yo ya había terminado.

_[…]_

— ¡Abuelito! —Gritaste— ¡Eso es trampa!

—No es trampa si no lo viste venir— Te conteste, un golpe que no esperabas te dejo sentado en el suelo. Unas lágrimas cayeron mientras sostenías tu mejilla lastimada, me agache y te dije con voz autoritaria— Goku, no debes llorar.

— ¡Pero me duele! —Chillaste enojado— ¡Eso fue trampa!

—Goku… —Susurre— Recuerda que tu oponente no siempre te dirá donde va a atacar, debes estar preparado para defenderte— Me miraste y limpie tus lagrimas— No importa quien sea, si te hacen daño, debes defenderte.

— ¿Y si es una niña? Por que vi una paseando por aquí cerca y... —Murmuraste.

—Eh… —No te voy a mentir, esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa— En ese caso sí, mira, no… a ellas no les debes pegar, ¿sí? No es honorable.

— ¿Con que se come eso? —Preguntase con tu voz inocente. Te levantaste y te pusiste en posición de pelea sin siquiera dejarme contestar, de verdad tenías una gran energía— ¡Me haré un guerrero fuerte!

Reí por la manera en la que te olvidaste del asunto, como siempre, me puse en posición de pelea y comenzamos a luchar de nuevo. Despacio de no hacerte daño, aunque eras un joven realmente fuerte desde que eras un bebé. Aunque no quita el hecho de que seas, después de todo, solo un niñito. Y eso me volvía a entristecer.

Tan rápido como la tarde se abalanzo ante nosotros la noche también la siguió, luego de la cena que te apresuraste a devorar, te acosté en la cama y me dispuse a irme; pero tu voz inocente me lo impidió.

— ¿Abuelito, quien te enseño a pelear? —Esa pregunta bien me había tomado de sorpresa— ¿O tú ya sabias hacerlo?

Me acerque, de verdad estaba fatigado, y me senté a tu lado. Junte tu mirada con la mía y te mostré una sonrisa—Bueno… ¡Jo! Fue hace tanto tiempo… Es una historia larga, ¿deseas saberla?— Interrogue.

—De verdad deseo comer más cena, ¡estaba deliciosa! —Gritaste, levantando tus brazos y riendo— Pero si quiero saber.

— ¡Ja! Muy bien —Me acomode y tome una gran bocanada de aire— Hace algún tiempo, cuando era joven, ¡Hace mucho tiempo, realmente!, un hombre me entreno. Su nombre es Roshi. Él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo y…

Cuando voltee a verte de nuevo, estabas completamente dormido y desparramado sobre tu cama. Fruncí el señor por lo desatendido que fuiste, pero rápidamente lo suavice por el cansancio. Me levante y camine sin darme cuenta a la salida de la casa. Levante la cabeza para ver el firmamento, y me senté al lado de la pala que estaban fuera de la casa.

De mi manga de mi traje con lunares, rodó la esfera de cuatro estrellas, la mire y la sujete entre mis manos. Imagine que las tuyas estaban debajo de las mías, y sonreí de una manera tan sincera y tan resplandeciente de satisfacción y orgullo que pudo haber destruido las nubes oscuras que no dejaban ver la hermosa luna en el cielo; cerré los ojos.

Olí el viento húmedo que anunciaba una tormenta, el viento se volvió violento y gélido. Contra mi piel se sentía tan cálido. Las hierbas eran medidas suavemente al compás del baile que la brisa ofrecía. Las rocas eran golpeadas y los murmullos recelosos del rió parecían cantantes dispuestos a demostrar su voz melodiosa.

Los cánticos de la noche no cesaron cuando abrí los ojos, eran bellas las melodías que la naturaleza creaba a diestra y siniestra. La luz de la luna fue el toque final; un reflector alumbrando a los músicos al compás de la sinfonía.

La luna llena y la serenidad de la noche, me hicieron levantarme con cuidado, con la esfera aun en mano camine hacia las penumbras del bosque. Sentí paz. Emociones tranquilas y nuevas afloraron de cada poro de mí ser. Me recosté sobre un roble viejo. ¿Cuánto abre caminado? No sé, y por primera vez en años, tampoco me interesa. Solo quiero llegar a ese lugar que atesora y resguarda en láminas de vidrio la intocable paz que anhelo.

_[…]_

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que estuve inmóvil sintiendo, pero la tierra tembló haciéndome caer al suelo, y un gruñido me desconcentro. Voltee para ver de dónde provenía el sonido estrepitoso.

Un mono gigantesco con contextura bastante prominente encontré, disparaba bolas brillantes hacia las montañas. ¡Estaba destruyendo todo!, cuando me acerque poco a poco a observarlo, note que realmente era lo que temía. Mi pequeño Goku había observado la luna, ¿cómo? No lo lograba entender. Tampoco tuve tiempo.

En cuanto esa bestia que se apoderaba de la mente de mi pequeño niño me olio, comenzó a gruñir persiguiéndome. Con la esfera aun en las manos corrí hacia el bosque, pero solo logre que con una de sus grandes pisadas un árbol con raíz y hojas me aplastara rompiéndome las piernas.

En el suelo deje caer la esfera, no debía soltarla, ¡Debía tomarla, levantarme como pudiera y volver a casa! ¡No puedo morir aquí, no puedo! Prometí a Goku llevarlo a pescar mañana, ¡No puedo romper mi promesa!

Continuara..

* * *

><p>No pude terminarlo en un solo capitulo, pero siento que merecías saber como iba tu historia Ackman, y espero que te guste hasta aquí. Te mando un saludo y un abrazo.<p>

º3º Besos


	2. Chapter 2

La guarde, pequeña esfera llena de emociones, con recelo contra mi pecho. Goku rápidamente agarro el árbol arrojándolo lejos, me tomo de mis piernas que ya estaban heridas y me sujeto sobre el suelo, casi quince metros sobre el nivel de la tierra.

Con su otra mano y gruñendo fuertemente, me dio un leve golpe en el estómago que me hizo escupir saliva, me golpe débilmente varias veces el vientre. Su fuerza parecía medida en partes, como si en verdad no deseara hacerme esto. Hasta que me soltó. Caí fuertemente sobre mi espalda, ya que había intentado girar para evitar que mi cabeza fuera aplastada contra el suelo o que la esfera que mantenía en mis manos sea aplastada contra mi pecho.

Sentía una profunda pulsada de dolor en la columna, mi cuerpo anciano ya no podía soportar como antes. Era cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto acabara. ¿Qué sería de Goku y yo muero? Él es tan pequeño, tan… inocente.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, con la mano libre apreté la hierba del suelo hasta que el césped se cortó y comenzó a liberar su aroma fresco y amargo. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, y una corriente de frío me invadió. Era una brisa producto del rió, o tal vez, mi alma intentaba ser libre.

[…]

Pero, antes de tan siquiera poder levantarse, la bestia se arrodillo en el suelo, giro varias veces su cabeza en señal de desconcierto y acerco su hocico para curiosear el ser que se había entrometido en su camino de devastación frenética. Con su mano lo tanteo despacio, tocándolo y adsorbiendo la información que las diferentes texturas le brindaban. Casi como caricias. Su dedo pulgar, fue posado delicadamente sobre las piernas del ser, la gran bestia estaba arrodillada sobre la tierra húmeda, dejo estático el dedo que estaba exactamente sobre la rodilla del hombre.

Y presiono.

El sonido de los huesos estallando y el grito del hombre fueron seguidos por un bufido y unas risitas que emitió la gran bestia. Dio un rugido y el hombre se encogió en su lugar. Con su otra mano aplasto el pie restante. El mostró mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa, y fue subiendo su mirada, hasta ver el pequeño objeto esférico.

Lo intento agarrar, pero el pequeño hombre ido un quejido e intento mantenerlo cerca de él. Se rehusaba completamente a alejarse del elemento color ámbar, lo aprisiono sobre su cuerpo. ¡Y cuanto empeño puso en su agarre! Sintió los hombros por dislocarse.

La fuerza de la bestia era superior, cansado del juego que llevaba, con una desgarro la esfera del dragón y, como resultado, arranco el hueso de los brazos, solo había roto las articulaciones.

Un grito cayó en odios sordos, haciendo agitar a las pocas aves que hay yacían asustadas.

El ser arrojo la esfera detrás de sí mismo. Con su mano atrajo el cuerpo del anciano hacia frente de su cuerpo, y continúo su diversión.

Con el anciano aun consiente, tomo sus piernas, que temblaba por el pavor. Y mientras el rezaba hacia Kami, agarro su pie y los estiro con fuerza.

Rompió ligamentos, arteria y articulaciones antes de lograr arrancar la pierna. Una fortuna hubiera sido si el hombre se hubiera desmayado o hubiese muerto, gracias a la profunda hemorragia.

Pero la fortuna no estuvo de su lado esta vez, y una vez con las dos piernas arrancadas, fue arrojado hacia la corriente del río que fluía violenta y bruta.

El agua trasparente se tornó de un profundo rojo oscuro, y mientras el cuerpo del hombre era llevado por el rápido caudal de agua, golpeaban su destrozado cuerpo contra las rocas. Trozos de carne completos se pegaban a las rocas por el roce fuerte de la corriente que los impactaba.

El río terminaba en una cascada, lo único que quedo sobre una rama cercana al precipicio donde el agua carmesí se escapa, no era nada más que una gorra sucia y un poco destruida.

Y el silencio.


End file.
